Manicure Afternoon
by LeDure
Summary: Daltonverse! The Stuart Trio babysit Amanda who has great plans for the afternoon and is particularly interested in Logan...


So, this is basically a nonsense thing I wrote inspired by the many manicure nights Nicole and I spent together XD Enjoy!

_*All the characters belong to the wonderful CP Coulter*_

_*The names of the nail polishes belong to Chanel and OPI*_

"Oh please, not the "Pink Flamingo"!" Logan sighed in complaint.

"Shh, it looks good with the colour of your skin!" stated Amanda, applying a coat of nail polish on Logan's thumbnail.

Derek, Julian and he were spending the summer holidays at Derek's house in the Hamptons and since Derek's parents had to go out, they had left their daughter with her brother and his friends. That meant "Manicure Afternoon" as she had called it.

Well, Julian had managed to run to his room and lock himself inside as soon as Amanda had walked into the living room with a big box full of multicolour tiny bottles, that looked suspiciously like nail polish, and a big grin on her face. So only Logan and Derek remained, but the latter apparently had "too short nails" to deserve Amanda's attention, so the little girl had turned to Logan with a sadistic smile (at least that was what looked like to him) and started to open a small green bottle.

"I think I should paint your pinky nail with this bright green because it matches the colour of your eyes" had declared the girl, while Derek, who was lying on the couch watching a movie on the flat tv screen, had struggled to repress a laugh.

"Great!" Logan had muttered in response

"Sure, "Meadow Green" is really pretty!"

"Why can't you just apply this..this..this green thing on your OWN fingernails?" had asked Logan, out of patience.

"Because it'll be less fun!" had simply answered the little girl. "Now don't move or you'll ruin it, you've to wait until it's dry!" And then she had picked up an orange bottle from the box.

Derek had started laughing even louder at the scene "Dude have you ever considered modelling for nail polish commercials?You'd be perfect!"

"Shut up D!"

After several minutes, Logan had found himself with multicolour fingernails, in order: green pinky, orange fourth finger, blue middle finger and yellow forefinger. And now Amanda was applying the so called Pink Flamingo on his thumbnail. Needless to say, Logan's expression was priceless.

He decided to surrender to his fate and started examining the bottles.

"I just wonder who is that genius that called this ugly sort of mud-brown colour "Particuliere", I mean, what were they thinking?

"Oh please Lo, you sound like an old lady at the Beauty Salon!" Julian made his entrance in the Seigersons' living room, his trademark Cheshire smile on his face.

"There you are, you COWARD!" replied the blond glaring at him.

"Hey I was just giving you the honour of getting a manicure from our pretty little Panda here, you should be grateful!"

"Oh yes, very thoughtful from you, thanks a lot!"

"Wow Amanda, you really are an artist!" said Julian, smiling at the little girl and pointing at Logan's right hand. Amanda looked satisfied and proud of herself and grabbed Logan's left hand, starting to paint bright red his thumbnail. Julian decided to play along with her and started rummaging through the box of bottles until he found a violet one. "Do you mind if I help you?"

"Oh please Jules!" Logan frowned and sighed in disbelief. "Hey D! Come here and help me! It's not the moment to abandon your friend in this dangerous situation!"he yelled at the athlete, who had gone into the kitchen to answer his phone.

"Sorry babe, my annoying friend is calling me – Lo! Man up and deal with it, I'm busy!"

Logan rolled his eyes and observed Julian painting his middle finger and humming a song while Amanda carefully applied a coat of clear glittered nail polish on his dry nails. He decided he had to stop complaining because it would be even more useless and kept on examining the bottles.

"Ahahahah this one's called "Do you think I'm tex-y"! I can't believe it"

"Lo shut up and stay still, I'm working here!" replied Julian, irritated. "Man, this is harder that I'd thought. Panda next time we babysit you, let's bake cookies, alright?"

"Oh, look, there's "Vodka and Caviar"!" Logan observed a red bottle in shock. "Amanda are you even allowed to own these things?

"That one's actually my favourite!" exclaimed the girl happily.

"Oh , wow" Logan finally picked up a purple glittered bottle and a wide smile spread on his face. Julian noticed it and raised an eyebrow, a questioning expression "What? Found a colour you like the most?"

"Better!" declared Logan, a mischievous look in his eyes "this one's called Purple Princess and it's totally your colour!" the blond stood up and reached for Julian's wrist, but the actor was quick in sensing the danger and sprang to his feet, heading for the door.

"Come back here Jules! It's my turn to play now!" Logan chuckled and ran after him. "I'm gonna catch you, you'd better run faster or surrender now!"

Amanda was left alone in the living room and started to cry. Derek's head popped out from behind the kitchen door, a worried expression on his face and as soon as he realised his friends had made his sister cry, he hung up the phone and yelled "Guys, you are in serious trouble! Panda, don't worry, I'll be right back!" And he chased after them.


End file.
